The present invention relates to aprons for cans and more specifically to aprons which protect the rims of cans and provide a resting place for brushes or stirrers.
Paints, stains, varnishes and similar liquids are available in cans of various sizes. Common to many of these cans is a rim with a downwardly indented sealing groove that provides for an air-tight seal when mated with a can cover with a corresponding flange. A tight seal between the can rim and the can cover is desirable. When, for example, painting is performed from a paint can which includes the indented sealing groove, the painter typically wipes excess paint from the paint brush on the inside of the paint can rim and excess paint, in this example, is deposited within the indented sealing rim. Paint buildup in the indented sealing groove can prevent the desired seal and may result in splattering paint, in this example, when the can is covered.
Brushes of various sizes and shapes are also commonly used in the application of the liquid contained in the can. Brushes are usually designed to retain the liquid for application to a surface after being submerged in liquid. While the retention of the liquid is a desirable property for the intended use of the brushes, it makes temporary storage of the brush while not in use difficult until the brush has been cleaned of captured liquid. Temporary brush storage is needed for the user so that breaks in the application of the liquid are available.
A can apron comprising an indented groove cover including an outer flange and a inner flange connected by a lateral surface, the indented groove cover constructed of flexible material providing for the snap-on fitting of the can apron, a magnet, a magnet cover piece, and a means for attaching the magnet cover piece to the indented groove cover.